jorvikipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Starshine
Starshine is Lisa's horse. He was previously owned and raised by Herman. Personality He is said to have a wild spirit. Appearance Starshine is known for his unusual coloring. He is white, with a long blue mane and tail. He also sports a blue nose marking. He also has beautiful light blue eyes. Starshine Legacy In Starshine Legacy, Starshine is kept in Jorvik stables and is thought to be a "no good horse" after being unable to perform in the Jorvik arena. Only Lisa, the new girl in town, knew, but a dark force was eating at him from the inside. Lisa agrees to help him and rides for the first time in many years. Moments later the dark force overtakes Starshine, causing him to collapse inside the arena. He's taken to the stables where he can rest, but he's captured in the night. Desperate to find Starshine, Lisa and her friends search for clues. They soon discover the Dark Core was behind Starshine's disappearance after finding a box labeled "DC Barricade". After only seconds of thought, they soon realized it was an abandoned warehouse of the Dark Core. Lisa soon travels there to rescue Starshine. Lisa sneaks in and soon realizes the warehouse is not abandoned and that something strange is going on within its thick walls. She carefully makes her way through the guards and finally finds Starshine, but is quickly caught and thrown into the same cage. The dark magic continues to eat at Starshine, causing him great pain. Lisa tries to help him and discovers she has special powers, healing Starshine enough to let him stand. With the help of her friend, Alex, who had given her a handy gizmo, she quickly escaped the cage with Starshine. He runs like the wind, faster than ever before, but a cloaked rider with a horse trailing flame (who we soon find out to be Sabine and Khaan) chases them into the night. Thankfully the pair are too fast for them and escape unharmed. Star Stable Online Starshine is first found roaming Greendale when the player reaches the Harvest Counties. Once the player reaches the correct level, Starshine tells of how he and Lisa were separated: After Lisa returned from a musical tour to Jorvik, the two wandered off for a ride in The Forgotten Fields. During their ride, Starshine says to have lost much of his memory though he did remember getting knocked out, but knew Lisa was gone. He scoured Jorvik stables and every place he knew, including Greendale, but found no trace of his beloved rider. However, the soon player speaks of finding Lisa. The two begin their search for clues in the Northern Greydew Mountains. When the player begins the search, they quickly find a burned outline of a horse and rider on a hillside. They bring Starshine over to investigate and they refind a memory of him and Lisa being ambushed by Dark Riders. Continuing the investigation, the player and Starshine discover a Pandoric crack with Lisa calling out from the inside. In an effort to help Lisa, Starshine asks her if she knows a way out. She tells them of the Sleeping Widow, a magical tree sprouted from Aideen's light. After hours of help from Linda, they find the tree, earn the Sleeping Widow's trust, and bring Lisa back to Jorvik where they're again ambushed by the Dark Riders. With Lisa's help, they easily fight them back. After the Dark Riders flee, the Sleeping Widow asks a favor of the Soul Riders. They ask to help reestablish a connection with the other Primeval trees of Jorvik. The tree asks to be reconnected with the tree atop of Scarecrow Hill, and the girls realize their roots must be connected by stretching them over the nearby water. Surprised, Lisa mentions a legend of Aideen where she uses her harp while riding over the water, to connect the tree with others of its kind. The trio recovers Aideen's harp from the Jorvik museum and reconnects the lonely Widow to long lost acquaintances. When it comes time to rescue Anne after the player returns with the Pandorian Keystone, Starshine and the others want to go with the player to rescue their long lost friend. Fripp forbids them from entering explaining that he needs their help to keep the portal open, but wishes the player good luck. When the player returns with no success, she informs them that she was stopped by Darko. As Darko and Garnok force their way into the Secret Stone Circle, the Soul Riders are restrained by his power. In an act of desperation, Fripp uses his powers to destroy the Keystone, forcing the dark beings away, but leaving himself in a weakened state. With attempts to rescue Anne put on hold, the Soul Riders focus on finding Concorde, but the Dark Rider Katja tells them he is no longer around. However, hope wasn't lost, as Elizabeth tells the Soul Riders that Starshine, Meteor, Concorde, and Tin-Can are Starbreeds which means they can be reborn. Once Starshine and Lisa return from another quest, they are surprised to see that the others have discovered the new incarnation of Concorde and had rescued him from Ydris, a Pandorian running a circus in Nilmer's Highland. Now with the Starbreeds reunited, they only needed a few more pieces to the convoluted puzzle. In order to continue their quest to save Anne, they needed another keystone, so the player ventures to the Hidden Dinosaur Valley to forge a new stone. When the keystone was complete, the player is attacked by the Dark Rider Sabine and her horse Khaan, but Starshine and the Soul Riders came to their aid and saved their life. With the keystone secured, Anne could finally be saved. , in Star Stable Online.]] When morning comes, everyone arrives in Guardian's Dale to open the portal to Pandoria. With the Soul Rider's powers combined, they opened the doorway into Pandoria. Once inside, the Soul Riders make haste to Anne's crystal prison. When they arrive, they find Darko monologuing about how he used Anne in many experiments to create something called the "Dark Sun", in order to accelerate Garnok's release. When Darko was done, Starshine witnessed Darko teleporting Alex, Tin-Can, and the player to another location to fight Mr. Anwir in his monster form. Once defeated, they returned and forced Darko away with the help of the others. In little time, Meteor encouraged Concorde to fly to Anne, and the filly broke the crystal prison with a swift buck. The team only had a few moments to welcome Anne back when they realized Darko was attempting to close the portal home, so they raced back through the portal as swiftly as possible. Once through, Starshine thought everyone came through but quickly realized Alex and Tin-Can were still inside the portal. Tin-Can appeared within seconds without Alex and fearfully informed them Alex was fighting Darko alone. The player and Elizabeth race into the unstable portal to rescue Alex, but the portal closed behind them. Starshine and the others refused to give up hope, but Lisa had an idea. She began to play "I'll be there" on her guitar and the portal began to open slowly. Moments later, Alex and the player emerged everyone was overjoyed to see them safe, but they soon realized Elizabeth had not followed them through. When the action dies down, the group returns to their campsite and everyone is soon told of Elizabeth's sacrifice. Alex couldn't help but blame herself for Elizabeth's death, despite the kind words of her friends, but it would be a long time before she'd fully recover. He and the others attend Elizabeth's memorial at Abbey's Dole and comforts the young Concorde. Trivia * In Starshine Legacy, Starshine is said to have saved four young girls that had gone missing on a field trip to the ruins in northwest Jorvik. He found them in a narrow hole in an old grave field where they claimed to have seen ghosts. * He is also referred to as "Little Starshine" in Jorvik riding school. * Starshine's game in Starshine Legacy is the shortest of the four, averaging about 40 minutes of gameplay. * Starshine is a special breed of horse called a Star Horse. He is currently the only known horse of this breed in the game. * In the collections journal, Starshine is referred to as a "Jorvegian Warmblood", despite Lisa and other character's stating otherwise in SSO and previous games. * Starshine is said to be the fastest of the Soul rider's horses. Category:Starshine Legacy Category:Star Stable Online Category:Horses Category:NPC